Asleep - DRARRY
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Agora... Agora tudo o que queria era ir embora, mesmo sabendo que não havia ninguém para se sentir mal por ele. Talvez nem notassem sua falta, talvez... A varinha posicionada em sua garganta, pronta para o golpe fatal. / oneshot


Estava tão escuro que era impossível ver um palmo a sua frente. Os lábios finos e róseos tremulavam na sala vazia senão por ele, nenhuma luz entrando pelas imensas janelas, afinal era noite de lua nova e as estrelas não brilhavam tanto para que a escuridão fosse menos que um manto espesso e áspero sobre seus olhos. E, se fosse focar nos olhos, normalmente tão brilhantes como a lua, lindas esferas cinzentas cheias de malícia, sem o calor habitual do sol, preenchidas com a tristeza e solidão do seu astro favorito, embora não fosse ele o rei... Seus olhos estavam cheios d'água, as lágrimas correndo por sua face, caindo pesadamente das bochechas angulosas e pousando na clavícula, afinal não havia gravata para apará-las ou qualquer outra coisa. Havia tirado tudo o que podia na medida da decência, pois, por mais que estivesse frio, ele suava.

O que havia feito? Nada. Ele, na íntegra, nada havia feito senão cumprir ordens, não havia dado sua opinião sobre o assunto em questão, não havia gritado de pavor, dor ou paixão. Havia ficado calado, os lábios comprimidos, olhos cerrados e punhos fechados em agonia. Não queria escutar, falar ou sentir. Não podia chorar, reclamar ou muito menos reagir. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era deixar com que o mundo o levasse, deixar que outras pessoas o empurrassem para o fim. E agora, quando ele via o abismo sob seus pés, o próximo passo sendo a morte, percebia que devia ter gritado o mais alto possível, e não deixado que o adormecessem com palavras e promessas.

Não havia ninguém no mundo capaz de entender o quanto doía. Fosse a dor da alma, que se contorcia em lástima e vergonha, fosse a dor do corpo, o braço queimando em súplica para que se juntasse àquelas pessoas que ao menos sabiam seu nome, que lhe tratavam como lixo, como o lixo que realmente era. Um estúpido, um monstro, tantas vezes na pele do caçador e agora caçado por centenas de loucos que queriam colocar fogo no mundo. Um soluço rouco escapou de seus lábios entreabertos, e seu corpo tremeu por inteiro, um espasmo involuntário e doloroso. As lágrimas quentes formavam linhas tortas por sua face pálida, e tudo o que ele queria era dormir para nunca mais acordar. Talvez houvesse um lugar melhor do outro lado, talvez pudesse desistir.

Como um ímpeto louco, Draco retirou a varinha de dentro do bolso, sentindo o calor da madeira contra os longos dedos alvos e trêmulos. Em seu rosto estampava-se uma expressão de total descrença, pavor e ódio. Queria que tudo acabasse, queria voltar a ser um menino, quando a única coisa importante era ir para a Sonserina, usar com louvor as cores verde e prata, senti-las reluzindo em seu peito e brilhando em seu olhar. Agora... Agora tudo o que queria era ir embora, mesmo sabendo que não havia ninguém para se sentir mal por ele. Talvez nem notassem sua falta, talvez... A varinha posicionada em sua garganta, pronta para o golpe fatal.

- Malfoy, o que está fazendo?

A voz aveludada lhe pegou desprevenido no escuro. Deixou a varinha cair, e ela rolou até os pés do outro, que a segurou com delicadeza contra uma das palmas quentes. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam ao longe, eram lindos como... Eram lindos como as vestes das quais se orgulhava. Draco tentou esconder as lágrimas, mesmo sendo isso impossível, e abaixou os olhos, envergonhado. Percebeu que ele se aproximava, a varinha empunhada na mão direita, e esperou o momento certo. Esperou que ele estivesse perto o suficiente para lhe agarrar as vestes negras, puxá-lo o máximo possível, e encará-lo com os olhos loucos e suplicantes. Deixou o murmurar rouco sair de sua garganta como um ultimato.

- Mate-me. – suplicou, enraivecido, os nós dos dedos embranquecendo com a força que utilizava.

Harry sorriu tristemente, levantando ambas as mãos, mesmo que uma dessas ainda estivesse segurando a varinha, e contornou o rosto de Draco com elas, acabando então com todo o espaço que tinha entre os dois. Um suave beijo foi trocado, leve como o mais puro segredo. O moreno de distanciou, percebendo as pálpebras abaixadas do loiro. Acariciou sua face, secando cada lágrima que havia caído dos lindos olhos cinzentos, embora melancólicos. Deixou a varinha ao lado do outro, e já saía da sala quando lembrou-se do que havia ido fazer. Abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado, e sussurrou alto o suficiente para que apenas Draco ouvisse, mesmo que não houvesse mais ninguém ali.

- Eu perdoo você.

Quando o loiro abriu novamente os olhos, não estava mais tão escuro, e ele se perguntou, pelo resto da vida, se não havia simplesmente adormecido naqueles instantes.


End file.
